


At Least One Basterd

by jesuisherve



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Injury, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Donny and Omar ditch the goddamn dynamite and manage to survive the theater bombing. Aldo's since returned to the States and thinks the two of them are dead. He gets a surprise when Donny and Omar make it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least One Basterd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightDescending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDescending/gifts).



> Whipped this up for a friend who was having a bad day. We have plenty of headcanons for Donny and Aldo and have a pretty well fleshed out timeline for their relationship. I'll probably write more for them one day, but for now here's this. (Also I definitely made stuff up about Donny's family. I haven't looked into it really but I do know that canonically he eventually has a wife somewhere in the Tarantino-verse)

After the theater bombing, Donny drags himself out of the wreckage. He lies panting on the cement for half an hour before crawling back in to drag unconscious Omar out. Surprisingly, Omar isn’t too beat up. Donny can feel a twist of pain in his gut and chest, but it isn’t deep enough to be life threatening. Infection will be life threatening. He needs to get to an American or Allied checkpoint sooner than later to get his wounds treated and to report back alive. The war is over—or it will be soon, even if most of the world hasn’t realized it yet.

A French citizen pulls up in a car beside where Donny and Omar are huddled. Donny barely has enough breath to rasp out that he isn’t German. “American,” he says weakly, pointing at himself and to Omar. “ _Soldats_ American.” The French word comes out horribly accented but the civilian understands. He grins wide and says “ _merci_ ” before nodding to another man in the passenger seat. They hop out and Donny finds himself being hauled up by firm but gentle hands. He is propped up in the back seat of the car and slides to lean against Omar. His vision swarms grey. He passes out.

 

* * *

 

Donny wakes up in what is unmistakably an infirmary. The voices he hears are not speaking English. “Donny!” Omar leaps into Donny’s view. Donny blinks at him. “Omar. What’s happening?”

“The French military got us bedded down in a hospital. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up. You’ve been out for two days fighting a fever. They’re gonna hand us over to an American squadron to go home.”

“Home,” Donny croaks. America. Boston. Apple pie. His father’s booming laugh. His wife and—Aldo. Donny starts to sit up but groans at a bolt of pain. “Do the Basterds know we’re alive?” He asks with a wince.

“I don’t know,” Omar says. “I don’t speak French and no one’s been over to explain everything to me. All I know is we’ve got a flight home as soon as you can be moved.”

 

* * *

 

Sweat beads Donny’s forehead as they sit in the military plane. He is in considerable pain but doesn’t pay it attention. He can’t stop thinking about Aldo and his wife. He always assumed that he would die in the war and would never have to make a choice between them by returning home. He shouldn’t be on his way home now. He should be dead in that theatre.

“You thinking about Lt. Raine?” Omar asks timidly. Donny nods stiffly and presses his hand over his stomach. He can feel thick bandages beneath his shirt.

“You gonna go see him when we get in?”

“I don’t even know if he’s alive,” Donny replies. Something twangs in his chest as he says it. He had not yet admitted it aloud. There is a possibility that Aldo is dead.

 

* * *

 

“Lt. Raine,” a private that Aldo does not know raps on the door and sticks his head into the room that has been made his office. “Some of your boys just got home.”

Aldo turns and looks at the private. “Excuse me?”

The private snaps a salute at him, better late than never. “A plane from France just arrived with some of our soldiers. Rumour has it there’s at least one Basterd on it.”

Aldo dismisses the private and pushes back from his desk. He barely remembers to grab his uniform cap on the way out. He rushes to the air hangar and sees soldiers filing off the plane. They’re a sorry looking bunch. A lot are limping or carried on stretchers, but it’s only been a week since they started to pull their soldiers back from Europe. It was to be expected. Then he spots them: two heads of dark hair shuffling off together into the open fluorescent-lit space of the hangar. Aldo experiences a moment of conflict. Does he rush to them ( _to Donny)_ in full view of his superior officers and the lesser ranked soldiers _(embarrass himself by kissing Donny, risk everything by greeting him like a lover)_ , or does he wait like he is expected to as a lieutenant _(lieutenant lover fuck it)_ and let them approach him?

He looks around the hangar and sees mixes of both reactions _(‘normal’ reactions; comrades greeting comrades and proud officers standing watch)_ and decides to compromise.

 

* * *

 

Omar nudges Donny who is scanning a group of officers on the other side. “Look!” he squeaks. Donny swings his head around and his heart stops beating. Aldo is striding towards them, tall and handsome in his pressed uniform. Aldo comes to an abrupt halt a few feet in front of them. Omar gives Aldo a warm smile and a strong handshake. “Glad to see you here, Omar,” Aldo says.

“Same to you, sir,” Omar replies. He asks for dismissal before scurrying off to let Donowitz and Raine have their moment. Besides, he wants to call his mother.

Aldo embraces Donny briefly. It’s a hug that reads of brotherly affection, nothing that would raise a commander’s eyebrow. The briefness of the contact hurts Donny more than his wounds. “I’m a little cut up, Lieutenant,” Donny says softly.

“I thought you were dead,” Aldo whispers.

“I did too, for awhile,” Donny offers a pained smile.

“I’ll debrief you in my office.”

“An office,” Donny scoffs. Aldo grins at the mild teasing.

“Pretty hard to believe a fuckin bootlegger like me was given an office, ain’t it?”

 

* * *

 

The door to Aldo’s office swings closed and Donny throws his arms around Aldo’s neck. Their mouths mash together in a kiss. Aldo feels Donny’s teeth click against his but doesn’t care. He wraps his arms around Donny’s waist and squeezes him tightly. “I’m never letting you out of my fuckin sight again,” Aldo says into Donny’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Donny breathes. His chest and stomach sear with pain. “I gotta let go, Aldo. I’m still hurt.”

Aldo releases him immediately. His eyes are shining. “How bad? Show me.”

Donny unbuttons his shirt, one that had been kindly donated to him by a smiling Frenchman. He lets it fall open to reveal thick white bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. Blood shows through in some places. Aldo touches his chest lightly. “From the explosion?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Donny lays a hand on his stomach and winces again. “Omar and I ditched the dynamite in two different locations to widen the blast range. We shot from the balcony and then went to move to the main level to mow more people down. I guess that’s how we missed the big part of the explosion. We got thrown during the blast. I blacked out right after but woke up soon enough to drag Omar out.” Donny grins savagely. “I killed Hitler.”

Aldo takes Donny’s face in his hands and kisses him again. He kisses his neck and his collarbone; he grips Donny’s hips and feels his warmth and solidity. “You’re alive and you’re home,” he says, “that’s all that matters now.”

Donny hugs Aldo and buries his face against his shoulder. A sob suddenly wracks his body. He is exhausted and hurting and he missed Aldo _so goddamn much._ Aldo holds him tightly, one hand on the base of his neck and the other on the small of his back. He lets Donny cry until his sobs become hitched breathing and snuffling.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Donny moans.

“It’s okay,” Aldo murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m gonna take care of you now.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks later and Donny is practically healed. He’s been debriefed by all levels of command. He’s given report after report, along with Omar, detailing the death of Hitler and the whole of Operation Kino. Now, he’s finally been given leave. He’s been awarded top military honours and an impressive pension.

And he’s sitting in Aldo’s mountain home. He has not returned to Boston yet. He sent letters to his family, his parents and his wife, but he has not returned home. He needs to clear his head.

He is sitting in Aldo’s living room, straddling Aldo’s hips. Aldo has both hands on his waist to balance him and is looking up at him with adoring eyes. “You’re beautiful,” Aldo breathes. “You will never not be.” Scar tissue twists down Donny’s chest, from just beneath the middle of his sternum, downwards and across his stomach towards the left side, ending inches above his hip. Aldo traces the scar with his tongue. Donny sucks in a sharp breath.

Aldo’s kisses do not clear Donny’s head. They cloud it more. Aldo’s hands ignite heat in him. His attention is focused on Aldo’s body. They had both lost each other for awhile. This was a miraculous rising from the grave. They cherish their time together and take advantage of it.

Donny makes a startled noise when Aldo suddenly lifts him and lays him on the floor. He lets the motion happen without question; he trusts that Aldo will not let him fall.

Aldo holds himself over Donny on his hands and knees. Donny’s eyelashes are smoke in the evening sky, his eyes bright candles on a dark night. He bites Donny’s neck, his shoulders, and his collar. He never got to claim Donny like this during the war. He sure as fuck isn’t going to let the moment pass without doing it. Donny arches against Aldo, one hand fisting in his hair. Aldo ruts against him, building heat and friction while their clothes are still on.

They help each other undress. Each article of clothing shed invites kisses and bites on newly exposed flesh. Aldo tugs Donny’s pants and underwear off. He pauses to admire his lover, to place a hand on his stomach and trail it slowly down. Donny squirms under his touch. Aldo pushes Donny’s thighs apart, relishing the ripple of muscle in them, the power held there. He lowers his head and kisses the inside of Donny’s right thigh.

“Aldo,” Donny says with a laugh, “are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you,” Aldo growls, “slow and steady, Sergeant.”

Donny whines at him but Aldo ignores it. He kisses the hollow of Donny’s hips and takes his cock in hand. He strokes Donny slowly as promised, drawing moan after moan after expletive from the other man. Aldo smiles at him. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been fucking ready since I got off that plane,” Donny snaps. His tone is waspish but the high mewling that comes when Aldo takes Donny into his mouth betrays his arousal.

When Aldo finally pushes his cock into Donny, fireworks explode behind the Bear Jew’s eyes. They haven’t had sex in almost two months, being unable to due to Donny’s injury. “Fuck,” Donny mutters, biting down on Aldo’s shoulder.

“No, no,” Aldo says, pulling his shoulder away. He’s got Donny on his back and Donny’s legs wrapped around his middle. He’s holding himself above the Bear Jew like before with his hands. Neither of them wants to strain Donny’s stomach too much yet. “No biting. We’re finally alone. I wanna hear you scream.”

 

* * *

 

Donny screams. He screams Aldo’s name, he screams a litany of prayers to God. He screams wordlessly as Aldo loves him. It’s somehow different than their sex while overseas in France. It isn’t harder or rougher than they’ve done before, but there’s a heat to it that is _different_ this time. Donny digs his nails into Aldo’s back. He’s crying as Aldo rocks into him. Aldo almost stops but Donny tells him through gritted teeth: “Don’t you fucking dare.” Aldo covers his mouth with a kiss.

Aldo comes before Donny does, but Donny doesn’t last long after. They slump together on the floor, slick with sweat and chests heaving. Donny is kneading his eyes with the heels of his palms to wipe tears away. Aldo rolls towards him and pushes his face against Donny’s neck. “I love you,” he says in his gruff accent.

“I love you too,” Donny says back, but the words come out sounding like _‘I’m staying_.’

Aldo hears those words beneath Donny’s ‘I love you too’, closes his eyes, and smiles.


End file.
